Reno of the Turks
by Favorite of Chaos
Summary: story of Reno's past and it is a major AU! Haitus
1. Chapter 1

Reno of the Turks

I own none of the charas or where they came from… cries.

Beta'd by: Hiya120

Summery: ^.^ story of Reno's past and it is a major AU!

**Chapter 1**

"Okaa-san! (mother) Okaa-san! Okaa-san! I got in the academy! Just like Onee-san (big sister) and Onii-san (big brother)." A hyper six year old boy said while running around a woman with long dark purple hair and lilac eyes, she looks like she's blind.

She smiles at the boy and pats his very red hair. He has a lanky body and two birthmarks on his face under his turquoise eyes that look like he was clawed by a creature with one claw.

"Reno, calm down a bit, you will be just like your father. Just wait Kushina and Minato can help you with training and you know that my father will too." His mother said in a gentle and soft voice.

"Otou-san, (Father) welcome home!" Reno cried out running towards his father.

He is blond with sapphire blue eyes and has six marks on his cheeks that look like whiskers.

"Welcome home Naruto. How was the council meeting after the academy ceremony?" the mother asked the boys father.

"Fine Hinata, but they still won't see that Sasuke is evil. This little scamp can't stand still and he knocked into his cousin Rin." Naruto said smiling about his niece from Neji.

"Oh, what happened then?" Hinata asked while going over and picking up the six year old boy who had the grace to blush about his fidgeting.

"She hit him on the head and Iruka after I said my speech yelled at them and then took them to get some ramen. Afterwards they apologized to each other." Naruto said not missing a beat on telling on his only red headed child. "Now, Reno, for a ninja, you need to sleep when there is no enemies nearby. So time for sleep scamp."

Reno went and complied with his fathers wishes.

**Three years later…**

"Team Five will be Namikaze Reno, Sou Kenta, and Yuki Kero. Your Sensei will be Hyuga Sora. Team Six…" Iruka called out until the list was done.

Reno was hopping from excitement and hoped the team would pan out. This time everyone wants to be ninja and had high hopes to pass fully.

"Hey Kenta, Kero, are you hungry?" Reno asked with amazing shyness.

"Well, yeah, but why did we get to be on the same team as you?" Kenta said with scorn.

"Kenta, that was mean. Although I was thinking the same thing, why the same team with the Hokage's third kid." Kero said with a smirk.

"We are supposed to be a team. I was just asking so that we could learn about our selves and maybe hopefully become genin." Reno said with slight tears in his eyes.

"That's what I was thinking. I'm here early because I have something to do later. We will eat at the ramen shop and introduce ourselves." Sora said looking at his team. They walked to the ramen shop and ordered what they wanted.

"Okay, the tallest goes first. Tell us your dreams, likes and dislikes." Sora said while they are waiting on their noodles.

"My name is Yuki Kero. I want to become the first full ninja of my family, I like my family, and I hate people that has a bloodline that overuses it." Kero said, his family came from Mist and was persecuted for not minding people with bloodlines.

"My name is Kenta. I will kill all monsters that hurt this village. I have nothing else to say." Kenta said with conviction.

"My name is Reno, I dream of surpassing my Otou-san (father) in being Hokage, my likes are playing pranks on my sibs and getting pranked by the same sibs. My dislikes are those that hurt my precious people." Reno said while pointing at the Hokage monument.

"Hmmmm, My name is Hyuga Sora. My dreams are none of your concern. I have many likes and dislikes. We will meet at six in the morning tomorrow. You are ninja now, act like it." Sora said just before he ate his noodles.

When they were done eating the others left Reno alone and he hates being left alone. That is because his mother is helping Ojii-sama (Grandfather) and his father working late at night. His older sibs are ninja now and have been going on missions for awhile now.

Reno got up and walked to see if Okaa-san (mother) was either on a mission or done with helping him.

"Hey, it's Lady Hinata's child. Welcome." One of the Hyuga guards said to Reno as he passed the gate to the Hyuga compound.

"Thank you for the welcome." Reno said like he always does when greeted by his mother's family. He walked to where his Ojii-sama (Grandfather) normally was.

"Ojii-sama? (Grandfather) Can I talk with you?" Reno asked politely.

"Why do you continue to call me that? I told you that it was okay to call my Ojii-san (Grandpa)." Hiashi said back to the boy.

"Well, I just like to call you that. Because I give out nicknames for everyone that no one else is using. So is Okaa-san here or at the other places she goes that I cannot go?" Reno asked with a small smile.

"She is with Hanabi for I am retiring soon. Hinata is helping Hanabi learn what she needs to learn to take over leadership of the clan." Hiashi said clasping his grandson on the shoulder.

"Can I stay here then? I get lonely at home now that I have graduated from the academy and the fact that my siblings is going to the academy now." Reno asked with teary eyes.

"Yes you can, we can start doing your practices that we started when this all started. I'm sorry that your father is too busy with the council." Hiashi said getting up to take Reno to the practice room.

"Let's practice with your hidden Bykugan and then to do the Jyukin style that the clan uses that when they don't have the ability to use the Bykugan." Hiashi said getting to the training.

He hid things in the room and asked Reno to find them and then started the practice of the fighting style.

A/n this just poped into my head so i had to put it down and i wonder on how you all like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Reno of the Turks

I own none of the charters or where they came from… cries.

Beta'd by: Hiya120

**Chapter 2**

"May my team have a C rank mission? I feel that we have the skills ready for one." Sora asked

Naruto as the team waited after five months of D ranks and training.

"Hum, we only have three C rank missions. Let's see we have a guarding of a Tea country supply train. Taking a set of scrolls to a reclusive temple. And a simple Wave mission. Sora, which one do you think your team is ready for." Naruto said without letting his pride show as his second son is ready for a C rank mission.

"We shall take the set of scrolls mission, it sounds like no one will attack the team." Sora said with little hesitation.

"Ok, the clients will be here in an hour. Stay nearby and tell the next team that we are ready to give them their mission." Naruto said calmly.

After they had waited a group monks came in and asked if they had a team for holding their scrolls, Sora walked in with Reno and the other two.

"So you are the group that we have asked for. We have four scrolls one of them is the real scroll. We don't know which scroll is the true one until one of two things, the scroll gets infused with chakra, or the scroll is inside the temple. We are hoping that if you ninja hold the scrolls none of the bandits will go after you but us. They will not hurt us but we are going a more direct route so we are going to ask you to go a more round about route to our temple." One of the monks said holding a map that shows where their temple is at.

And so both the monks and Team Five left the village on their way to the temple.

Half-way there a small group of chunin level ninja stopped them.

"We know that you have what we are looking for to take to our home village. The secret scroll of teleportation, hand it over." The lead enemy ninja said while holding a kunai and an empty hand.

"Team, spread." Sora said just as he started a jutsu.

They all ran in different directions, Reno running towards the temple hoping that the monks could give aid or get some more help. Reno heard an explosion where Sora-Sensei was and he was getting more and more afraid that the ninja that was after the scroll will kill him.

Kenta gave a scream not long after the explosion and then Kero did as well, so all that was left of the mission was Reno.

He wanted to help his teammates even if they really didn't like him but as his father always said, _'to turn an enemy to a friend, help them and show them that their preconceptions is wrong'._

Reno stopped and started to gather chakra and the world seemed to go out of shape and all Reno knew of was darkness.

Reno woke to an acrid smell of dirt, decay, and a very strong chemical smell in the air, not the smell of forest, ramen, and home that he was used to.

He looked around and saw that he was in a dark place that looked like metal was the sky, that the dirt was black and broken up into cliffs, and there was garbage everywhere. He was lying near a yellow object that has a metal bucket attached to its arm. He dusted off his tee-shirt as best he could and than went to his shorts. Then he checked the scroll and it was smoking, Reno dropped it and then unrolled it and the writing was disappearing into the smoke.

"Where am I?" Reno asked aloud.

After thinking that he might not be in a ninja village he got out a scroll and started to seal his weapons and ninja gear, including other scrolls, and started to check out where he was. After three days Reno was found by a Wutaian man that taught him how to speak common and read and write common as well. Reno helped him by using a Kage Bushin to fix the shanty up a little.

Reno learned that here there were no ninja unless you lived in Wutai but not in the way he is used to ninja, they don't use chakra at all. Reno also learned that he was now in a town called Midgar and in the slums, to watch out for Don Cornero's goons and the suited people.

The man died the day after teaching Reno everything about Midgar, leaving the shanty to him.

Reno then had to steal to stay alive, he stole only the ingredients to make ramen, and then he started to steal things to make money so that he could get a better pot to make ramen in. Reno never took from people that was just as bad off as he was or people that had family.

**Three months later…**

'_Why did I steal from them again? Oh yeah, they hurt people in their neighborhood.'_ Reno thought as he ran from a gang of twenty thugs, hiding in an alley way he saw a suit go into a building and Reno's curiosity made him follow since it was near his home.

"Where is the Wutaian spy?" the suit asked as he held a weapon that Reno never seen before, there was a handle that the man was holding and a long piece that was pointed at the home owner's face.

"I don't know, he stopped going out after a bit, the last time I saw him was over three months ago and a kid now lives there." The home owner said while sweating bullets.

"Where is the kid now?" the suit said still holding the weapon.

"He comes home about this time; you could catch him at his home." The neighbor said shakily.

"He better be." The suit said as he put the weapon back into its holster.

Reno then realized that they were talking about him. He got out quietly and ran home so that he could lock the door and, hide the traps so the suit doesn't get hurt but ran into one of the gang members that he stole from.

"So, think you could steal the stuff we stole from Shin-ra?" the thug said just as the suit came out of the building.

"Ya's was stupid leaving it out like that. What if I's was one of thems suits?" Reno said as he backed away from the thug.

"You are not a Turk or else I would be dead." The thug said smugly.

"What if I's was after a confession. Ya's just gave it to me." Reno said still backing away from the thug not knowing that a real Turk was getting closer to get on of the thieves of their property and find out why this kid is trying to pose as a Turk.

"As if, Turks don't run like that. They just kill." The thug said with out thinking.

"Why thank you for not noticing the Turk protocol for working with partners." The suit said from behind the thug.

"What the? The kid is a Turk?!" the thug said before his brains splattered Reno and the wall near Reno.

Reno then shakily handed the stolen goods to the Turk thinking that if the suit had it he wouldn't be next.

"Why were you acting like a Turk?" the suit asked him as he put the small box into his pocket.

"So that I's wouldn't get hurt badly. Ifen they thought I's was part of the suits they would give up the chase." Reno said immediately.

"And the box?" the suit asked Reno reaching into a pocket.

"I's saw it hidden next to a lot of big boxes so I's thought an easy steal so I's could get somethin' ta eat." Reno said hoping that it wasn't the weapon.

"Good, but you are coming in. Theft of Shin-ra property is very punishable, but since you live around here I have a question for you. Do you know where a Wutaian man is?" the suit asked Reno while holding a weird handset.

"He died of heart problems over three months ago. I live where he lived at now." Reno said honestly.

"Damn, now I don't have to search for you." The suit said then he dialed the handset and started talking. "Veld, I just found out that the old ringleader is dead… I found a small box of the stolen goods… I have one of the thieves, need clean up for him… the reason why I found one of the thieves was they had a theft and was chasing their thief… I have their thief in custody… yes sir… I will sir. Over and out." The suit then grabbed Reno and started pulling him away.

"I am giving you ten minutes to gather your things and be right back here. Then we are going to go to Shin-ra where you will be interrogated to make sure that you are not one of the many things that we are looking for." Reno nodded that he understood.

Reno went to his home and made five Kage Bushin to clear the traps and to put the set up close so that he could pack them. He put all his food into storage scrolls and all of the stuff he was going to sell for the next week's food. He then put his second set of cloths into his backpack and left his home after dispelling his clones.

A/n: how is it? Reno is now in the world of Gaia.


	3. Chapter 3

Reno of the Turks

I own none of the characters or where they came from… cries.

Beta'd by: Hiya120

Chapter 3

Reno is in a very small room with a giant mirror for a wall and is chained to the chair he was on. Reno sighed looks like the suits that work for this Shin-ra will kill him. Reno looked up when the door opened and a Wutaian teen with shiny black hair up in a pony-tail walked in to the room.

"So you are the one that stole from our thieves?" the teen asked Reno.

"Yeah, they's left the boxes out in their alley and I's steal a small one to get some food." Reno said to the teen.

"Can you tell us where the stolen property is?" the teen asked narrowing his eyes.

"Um, it would be better if I's showed ya where. I can't remember street names very well." Reno said trying to rub the back of his head laughing a little.

"Okay, let me think about it." The teen said as he left the room.

"Hey I have to use the bathroom! Don't leave me in here! I have ta pee!" Reno yelled out after the Wutaian teen as the door closes. "Damn, now I don't wanna pee my pants."

On the other side of the mirror…

"So Tseng, do you think this kid could be telling the truth about not remembering street names?" An older man in a very neat suit asked the teen as he came near.

"Yes, and the fact that he is yelling that he needs to go is a sign that he is damaged a little. But I noticed that he carries himself with dignity and it seems that he is different. He might help us but what would be his punishment for have stolen Mako plans?" Tseng asked the older.

"To join us, look at him." The man said as he watched Reno in the room.

With Reno…

"Bykugan." Reno whispered to himself, and sees the teen walking to the man that is on the other side of the mirror. He reads their lips and gives a small smile. "Good that means that I can try to take off the chains holding me."

Reno twists his arms till they hit the first belt loop on his pants and pulls out a pick and starts to pick the lock on the chain that holds him to the chair. He notices that the two behind the mirror give a start that he had a way to get out of the room still on him. He sees them wonder why didn't they catch this one pick.

A/n: i know this is short but the next will have both naruto and ff7 and i wanted to follow mostly reno.


	4. Chapter 4

Reno of the Turks

I own none of the characters or where they came from… cries.

Chapter 4

"Sora, now that you and your team have recovered. Where is my son? I asked the monks and they said that he is no longer on this world." Naruto yelled at the one that was to protect his son.

"I told them to scatter in hopes that they could get an Anbu team. But I felt your son start to gather chakra but then I couldn't feel the chakra anymore. I fear that he had the real scroll that the ones after us wanted." Sora said to the grieving father.

"He reminded my-self of how I acted when I was his age some times. I just wish that he didn't have to go thru some of what I went thru to get to my dream." Naruto said going out the door of the hospital room that his ninja was recovering in.

"I'm sorry my lord Hokage." Sora said lying his head back down.

_With Reno on Gaia…_

'_Man this is worse than when Iruka-Sensei hid from both Anko-nee and Kakashi-ero, and he used me to hide from them.'_ Reno thought when he dodged blows from his new Turk training. They found out that he would be the best hacker with some training, a suck shot but great at using any other weapon, quick witted but a little dense, and in love with the helicopter.

"Why can't I hit the brat? He is only twelve for Gaia's sake." The one that was training Reno said after half an hour of trying to hit the bouncy ball of energy.

"How can he still be hyper after that?" the Wutaian teen said after seeing Reno jump around after watching the grueling training.

"So what's next? Huh?" Reno asked coming up to the trainer.

"You have hacking next, then the gun range, and then the flight simulator." The teen told the hyper ninja turning Turk.

"Okay, yo, so more classes, blea…" Reno said going to his class room.

_With Naruto at the Hokage's tower…_

'Naruto, I need to talk with you.' The kyuubi said to the host.

'_Kyuubi, what do you want to talk about?_' Naruto thought back.

'The seal, your father was very good at sealing I am slowly being drained from you to your middle kit. I can feel that he is fine, he has made some friends that will teach and protect him from Madara.' Kyuubi said making Naruto straighten in his chair.

'_So Reno is still alive! Can you bring him back here?'_ Naruto frantically thought.

'No, he is too far into the other dimension. If he hadn't of met the ones he did then yes I could have.' Kyuubi said with regret coloring the tone.

'_At least I know he is okay_.' Naruto thought and went back to his paper work, then he thought about it and then he made a clone to his wife to tell her the news about their son.

_Back with Reno…_

It has been a few years and he is now though with his training, he is about to get his first partner in the Turks.

Veld had told the hyper red head to be in his office after lunch he didn't expect him to be already in the room eating a sandwich in his chair; Veld locked his office when he went to lunch.

"How did you get into this office?" Veld asked the new holder of the Kyuubi even if it is just a fraction of her.

"Came through the air ducts again. Need to fix those screws again, or glue 'em in, yo." Reno said after finishing his sandwich.

"Sigh, only you can do such acts since I knew that I saw you in the cafeteria which is three floors lower. Once the other comes in here I can tell you why I called you in here. Now would you get out of my chair?" Veld ordered the ninja Turk.

Reno got out and sat in a normal chair and waited for half an hour for the other to come when they are called.

"Finally, Chris, this is your new partner, Reno. Reno just finished the training. Now the other reason I called you here. There is a mole in the Turks, I want you two to find and terminate the mole. Go." Veld said before looking at the two, he noticed a small wince from Chris when he mentioned a mole, could he have found the mole already?

The two left and started asking small questions to people about who they talked to and when they leave to their homes. They got almost nothing and Reno, oddly all that training did do something about the denseness of him, noticed that his new partner did all the talking and Kyuubi didn't like him calling him an Uchiha wannabe.

So Reno grinned and told his partner that he needed to check up on what one of the poor saps had said, the fool let him go. Reno went into a bathroom so that he could climb into the air ducts again so that he knew that he was right.

When he popped out of the duct system he did a few hand seals that he still remembers from his first training, and with a small puff of smoke there was a girl in different clothing where he landed, basically his father's orioke no jutsu with clothes.

"Now ta see if he is the mole." Reno said before leaving the room that he popped into.

Reno walked to where he left his partner and found that he is in the middle of a call to someone, telling them to pack for they are looking for the information leak.

Reno smirked he found the leak and his partner was the leak, he walked into his partner's view but since he is disguised by his jutsu Chris didn't recognize him thinking that the person walking is a secretary that they haven't yet talked to yet.

"Now where am I?" Reno asked plaintively as if this version of him doesn't know the building.

"You are on the floor of the Department of Administration Research, why are you on this floor?" Chris asked when he heard the girl speak.

"I got lost from the tour group when I had to use the bathroom." Reno said making his eyes go big.

"Fine, but the tour is over. If you stay you will have to taken to be talked to." Chris said taking Reno's girly arm and walking towards the elevators and then was at Chris's truck. "Get in, soon you will be safe."

Reno was confused if his partner is the mole then why was he doing this, and whom was he talking to?

Soon his partner had stopped in front of a Turk apartment complex, and he was being pulled along as if he was a lay. When they got to the apartment that his partner must live in, he knew that he should act afraid.

"What are you going to do to me?" Reno asked still in his jutsu.

"Nothing, my girlfriend will talk to you." Chris said with a little anger in his voice.

_Back in the Shinra Tower…_

"So Reno disappears and Chris leaves the building without his new partner and now there is a person wondering the Turk level. Take the wondering girl to be talked to, and start searching for Reno, if I am correct Chris happens to be the mole Reno might be hurt or dead." Tseng said to a lower level Turk, knowing that is what Veld would have wanted since he is away.

_Back with Reno…_

"Tell me what you saw." The woman said Chris is waiting at the front door.

"Um, he and another was talking to the people working," Reno started pointed at the partner, "and there was something on a screen that I couldn't see." Then he started lying about other stuff, knowing that there was a case of mistaken identity at work, and he had to get out of here.

After the drilling stopped and the woman called Chris and they let him go.

"Wow, that was easy, now to tell boss that I found ta mole." Reno said as he went into an alley so that he could stop the jutsu and use his brand new PHS. He uses the speed dial to contact Tseng. After it was picked up, "Hey, Boss-man, found ta mole. It's Chris and his girl, they are using girls that take tours of the building to gather other info. As ta how, I put on a disguise and he thought that I was the girl that they had hired."

It took only an hour to grab the two since they thought that they were safe, and they found out it was a slightly larger problem and they got all that was in the plot to take down the company from the inside was finished.


	5. not a chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.


End file.
